The Love Doctors
by Yolanda1FANFIC
Summary: Atom likes Victorious,the very first female robot boxer. But there's just one problem...he may be a champion in boxing but when it comes to flirting,well...you get the picture. Now Noisy Boy,Ambush,and all the other fellow robot boxers that Haley enhanced want to help him out! That's probably gonna make things WORSE for Atom! Rated T now for inappropriate humor. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow peoples!^w^ So before you read this,lemme explain. XD What this is,is basically a sort of "test" short story for a fanfic I plan to write if two things happen; One,I have to FINISH this project, and Two, this story has to be pretty popular. Not like INSANELY popular but just enough to make me feel confident that people are actually reading what I write and post up here. With that being said, please R&R and** **remember this is a TEST so it's gonna kinda take place in the middle of things. XD;;;; But don't worry! There aren't any spoilers! Only moments that will make you laugh so I suggest you don't eat or drink anything while reading this test mini story. Especially for later chapters cause it's gonna be one of those things that get funnier as the story progresses. O O;;; Well...this is a bit long isn't it? XD;; OKAY! I shall not stall any longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fail after Fail

It was a sunny day at Tallet's Gym and everyone including all of  
the robot fighters where helping with the cleaning that DESPERATELY  
had to be done. Atom picked up a box of heavy gears and looked at  
Hailey."Where do you want these gears at Hailey?"  
"Just put them in the personal training room Atom." Hailey  
said,motioning back to the hall.  
Atom nodded,making his way over to the personal training room  
entrance and opening the door. He set the box down by a corner and  
looked back up to see a mirror leaned up against the wall. Atom looked  
around to see if anyone was there, and walked up to the mirror slowly.  
He stopped in front of the mirror and stared into his  
reflection,tilting his head slightly. Atom still couldn't believe  
it...he was ALIVE...and THINKING...what he did to deserve and  
opportunity he never knew. But hey; Max got a kick outta it,Charlie  
seems pretty satisfied of how Atom turned out,so he guessed that for  
whatever unknown reason there was; It had to be pretty important.  
Important to Max and Charlie at least. And he wasn't alone in this  
either. There was Noisy Boy,Ambush,Metro,even ZUES.  
And Victorious; The creation of Hailey,and the first FEMALE robot  
boxer. She was beautiful. And Atom lately just couldn't go ONE DAY  
without thinking about Victorious at least ONCE. Her smooth copper and  
silver skin...and those radiant glowing baby green eyes...  
"What are you thinking about there Atom?"  
Atom jumped with surprise,swiftly looking back at the room entrance  
to see Victorious herself,leaning against the opening of the door with  
crossed arms. She smiled,standing up straight and uncrossing her arms  
as she walked up to Atom.  
"V-Victorious-! Um,I-I was uh-I mean-!" Atom stammered,looking back  
and forth at the mirror and Victorious. He froze for a  
moment,thinking. 'Hold it Atom,' Atom thought to himself as he cleared  
his throat. 'Be cool, be cool...remember Charlie's advice.' He looked  
back at Victorious and shrugged,crossing his arms and leaned against  
the wall calmly. "Nothing much." Atom said in a mellow tone. "Just  
thinking of some,boxing moves, you know?"  
Victorious raised a matalic eyebrow slowly,a little bit wierded  
out by how Atom was acting. She placed a hand on her hip and rubbed  
the back of her head with the other. "Uh...you doing okay there Atom?"  
"Oh yeah," Atom turned around and faced the mirror,putting up his  
hands and throwing a punch at the air. "you know me; just chilling and  
uh...stuff like that." He gave himself a mental kick in the shin for  
that one. CHILLING? SERIOUSLY?! That's how NOISY BOY TALKS for crying  
out loud!  
Victorious laughed,making her way over to Atom and stood next to  
the mirror. "Any reason why you're trying to talk like Noisy?" She  
asked in a playful tone.  
'Shoot! She went RIGHT for the KILL-!' Atom thought to himself as  
he stopped shadow boxing in the mirror. He looked at  
Victorious,working up the best excuse he could think of.  
"...I have no idea what you're talking about." Okay,this time  
he deserves a punch in the FACE with that HORRIBLE lie. This just  
wasn't Atom's day.  
Victorious once again rose an eyebrow,obviously unconvinced.  
"...You really gonna stick with that answer Atom?"  
"No not really." Atom said,rubbing the back of his head with  
embarrassment.  
"That's what I thought." Victorious said as she walked out of the  
room. "Talk to you later Atom."  
Atom sighed as she rounded a corner and disappeared from view. He  
faced the wall slowly and began to bang his head on the metal wall.  
"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT!"

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXD Awww, poor Atom... well I hope this at least earned a chuckle or a smile from you guys!^^ Please comment and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Just a note!

Hey guys sorry for the delay! I was really busy! But I'll be pleased to tell you that chapter 2 will be published tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Noisy the Love Doctor

After Atom explained to Noisy and the others what happened, everyone went silent for a moment and ERUPTED into laughter. Atom hung his head,embarrassed. "Aw come on guys! It's not funny!"

Twin Cities laughed,pointing at Atom as his heads spun around. "It's HILARIOUS!" The heads said in unison.

Noisy shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Boy you really do have some issues don't you kid?"

"I-I don't have ISSUES I just,have a...hard time...flirting." Atom said,his voice slowly fading as he finished his sentence. The young sparring bot rubbed his arm,looking down at the floor.

Noisy chuckled,pointing his arm at Atom. "Look kid,I feel you and I dig how you're trying to flirt and all,but I HAVE to say; you DESPERATELY need some ADVICE," he motioned to himself with a nod and a prideful grin. "The LOVE doctor."

"YOU? And ROMANCE?" Metro said with a laugh. "What do YOU know about FLIRTING?"

"Nothing. But I saw it on Hailey's tv so how hard can it be?" Noisy replied with a shrug.

"Now HOLD UP! If ANYONE'S giving advice it's ME!" Zeus snorted,standing up from his spot on the floor.

Atom slowly let out a sigh,placing a hand on his head and shook his head. "Aw jeeze...all I did was come for advice now THIS happens..?"

As the bots began to argue,Atom left their dorm,waving a hand. "Never mind. I'll just figure this out on my own."

Noisy quickly looked at him. "Wait what?! I thought you needed our help!"

"Well you guys aren't gonna help me with you all arguing all the time. I'm better off just telling Victorious how I feel."

Ambush nodded,motioning to Atom and smiling. "See now there you go kid. Just tell her how you feel-"

"You can't DO THAT with GIRLS!" Twin Cities said,quickly looking at Ambush. "We've SEEN Victorious get hit on! It ain't PRETTY! And USUALLY,we don't see that bot again!"

Atom felt his circuits run cold after hearing that. The small bot froze for a moment and the next thing everyone knew; The champion sparring bot fainted. All the robot fighters quickly ran up to Atom,supporting the poor boy up.

"Why'd you SCARE to poor kid like that Twin?!" Noisy snapped as he and Ambush sat Atom down on a chair. The purple samurai patted Atom's arm. "Yo! Kid come on,wake up!"

Atom's eyes turned back on,flickering at first as he slowly rose his head. "Wh...What..what'd you mean by what you s-said Twin Cities..?" He said,his words slurring a little.

Twin Cities raised his hands up quickly,shaking his heads. "Uh,I'd rather not explain if you're gonna keep fainting like that."

Atom sighed,hanging his head as he placed his hand on his forehead. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...okay Noisy. I'll hear what you have to say."

"SERIOUSLY?" Noisy said,enthusiasm in his voice. Which was not a good sign for Atom,who at once regretted his choice. "Alright! Come on kid!" Noisy pulled Atom to his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulder,pointing his other arm at him. "I'm gonna teach you something called SAWG."

"...I'm gonna make myself look like an idiot..."

Noisy and Atom walked into the training room,making sure nobody was around. Noisy nodded in approval when he and his new "student" saw a note that said Hailey,Bailey,and Victorious went out to get tools and that Charlie and Max were going out to eat dinner. "Alright,looks like we in the CLEAR!"

Noisy looked at Atom,raising his metallic eyebrows. "Now first thing I gotta do show you how to "do the walk" so you can make an IMPRESSION on Victorious!"

"I hate this." Atom said flatly,looking away from Noisy.

"What kind of an attitude is THAT?" Noisy said,pushing Atom back. "You want to get the girl right?! Then you gotta show your SWAG! Come on! Walk with swag,lemme see how you do!"

"Look Noisy I think I'll take a raincheck on this-"

"Do it!"

Atom sighed,slowly looking up. 'Why ME?' He thought. 'What'd I ever do to YOU?!'

"Come on man show your swag!" Noisy said,nodding his head towards Atom.

Atom once again sighed and began to walk normally.

Noisy quickly shook his head,waving his arms. "No,no,NO! You're not LISTENING man! Come on,I'll help you."

"Oh joy..."

"FOCUS." Noisy walked next to Atom. "Now,walk with me." He began to walk forward,moving his shoulders and making his strides a little long as he swayed his hips just the slightest bit.

Atom tried to keep up but let's face it; Swag was not his thing. He and Noisy stopped walking. Noisy held up an arm,doing a fistpump as he began to dance. "Now show off your moves like there's no tomorrow!" Noisy said,doing the disco dance.

WAM! Atom gave Noisy a polite punch in the face.

"OW! The heck is WRONG with you man-?!"

"You're NOT HELPING!" Atom said,holding out his hands slightly. "I don't want to pretend I have...SWAG or whatever-I-I don't even know what that IS!"

"Hmm...maybe you're right on this one At." Noisy said,placing his hands on his hips and slowly nodding. "We'll probably need to talk to TWIN CITIES about this."

"...God help me."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! New chapter coming your way and it's going to he HILARIOUS! XD I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing this and I'm sure you will when you READ it! Okay enjoy and R&L! Rest and Laugh! XDXDXD**

* * *

Chapter 3: Get Your Sexy On

Atom slowly slugged into Twin Cities's room. The annoying little punks was always in their room. "Hello? You guys in here?"

Out of nowhere,Atom was suddenly TRIPPED over,causing him to face-plant the ground. "OW-! Holy mother of-"

"Who DARES enter my ROOOOM?!" An unusually deep voice boomed.

Atom sat up and crossed his arms,looking unimpressed. "Guys. Will you stop playing with your voice editor?"

There was suddenly a loud and doubled laugh. And it sounded obnoxious. Yup,that was definitely Twin Cities. The fused brothers walked into view,turning on the lights. "Sorry." The head on the right said. The group got into calling that head "Twin" and the left head "Cit". "You wanted to talk to us Atom?" Cit asked. He was more of the SENSIBLE one. But that DIDN'T mean that he was still a nutbar.

Atom nodded with a sigh as he sat down on a metal bench in the room. "Yeah. I know I'm going to REGRET asking this but...can you give me some tips to ask Victorious out?"

Twin and Cit slowly smirked,raising their mechanical eyebrows. "You SURE you want some tips?" They asked.

Atom nodded numbly,knowing he was going to regret this decision too. It was like a never-ending series of EMBARRASSMENT and STUPIDITY!

"AWESOME!" Twin Cities quickly grabbed Atom's arm and YANKED him out of the room.

"GAH-!"

Twin Cities walked over to the sofa in the living room that the boxing bots sat at and pointed to it. "Do a sexy pose." Twin said.

"WHAT?!"

"Trust us on this!" Cit said quickly.

Atom sighed,face-palming."WHY are we doing this...?" He asked tensely,irritation clear in his voice."

"You gotta get your SEXY ON dude!" Twin said,motioning to the couch.

"Get my WHAT on?!" Atom yelled,his arms and shoulders drooping as he quickly looked at the double heads. "PLEASE say you are JOKING! This IS a prank right?!"

"No no LISTEN!" Twin Cities quickly ran up to Atom,wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "YOU,are the LION." Twin said,poking Atom's chest. Cit used the other arm to point forward. "And VICTORIOUS, is your PREY." He said.

"...Where you two watching the Discovery channel again?"

"NO! ...Well yeah,but that's not the POINT!" Twin said quickly.

Atom rolled his eyes as Twin Cities walked up to the couch and pointed to it. "When you are looking for your MATE,you must FIRST,Stalk your prey,and then CLAIM it! And SOMETIMES...you gotta show some lust to lure the prey in." Cit said with a nod. The two head slowly looked at each other with smirks and slowly nodded.

Atom sighed again,holding his head. "Guys,I get where you're going but I'd LIKE to be MYSELF-"

"You dance right?" Twin asked.

"Yeah,what about it?"

"Use your DANCE SKILLS to lure Victorious in!" Cit said quickly,motioning to Atom.

Atom raised his head a little,indicating that if he had eyebrows he'd raise one. "Use my DANCING...to get my "sexy on"?"

"EXACTLY!" The two said at the same time.

"You mean...just do this?" Atom said as he started to pop and lock his joints.

"YEAH! Now you gettin' it!" Cit said as Atom spun around,abruptly stopping and locking himself in a position. "AWESOME! Now do a pelvis thrust!" Twin said.

FWAP! Atom once again threw a polite punch,making Twin Cities fall back. He turned on his heels and began to walk off. "Idiots."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is the fourth chapter! I know,I know,IM SO LATE on updating this! But here it is! This chapter I have to say is my favorite so far for this fanfic! Enjoy and don't forget to comment!**

* * *

Chapter 4:Misunderstandings

Atom walked over to the sparring boxing ring and sighed,plopping down on the edge of it. He placed a hand on his face. "That's it..." The sparring bot mumbled. "I give up."

"Really? You were tossed around the ring and you faced me,and you're getting upset over this?"

Atom quickly looked up to see in front of him was Zeus the WRB champion with his arms crossed. "What do you want Zeus?" Atom snapped irritably.

Zeus chuckled as he crossed his arms and walked up to Atom. "What? You're not happy to see me?"

"No."

Zeus waved a hand and sighed with a smile as he patted Atom's shoulder. "You look bummed. Nobody's advice working for you?"

Atom shook his head slowly,resting his head on his head. He suddenly tilted his head as confusion hit him. "Wait a minute," Atom quickly looked at the champ and shrugged with a shake of his head. "why do YOU care?"

"Because honestly," Zeus began as he sat down next to Atom with a laugh. "me and Ambush have watched you and your "lessons" with Noisy Boy and Twin Cities. I gotta say; We both were laughing our asses off." He stated,trying not to laugh.

Atom stared at Zeus for a moment and sighed as he slid off from his spot on the ring and began to walk off,laughing flatly. "Oh yeah,I'm SURE it was HILARIOUS. Nice of you to say that,really."

"Hey,I'm not done talking to you yet!"

"Well I am!"

Zeus sighed as Atom walked off and shook his head. "Kids...always freakin' moody..." The champ grumbled as he rose to his feet.

"Well Atom ain't the one picking on you."

"What else am I supposed to do Ambush?" Zeus asked as he looked back at Ambush who was shadowboxing in a mirror. "Wait a minute,when the hell did you even come in here?" He asked. Ambush always seemed to manage to enter the room without anybody even noticing he was there.

"Not that long ago. But long enough to hear you put the kid down." Ambush replied as he did an uppercut at his reflection. "You really should try to he nicer to Atom though." He suggested. "He's only a kid."

Zeus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Here we go..."

"You know what Zeus," Ambush stopped shadow boxing and looked back at Zeus and began to walk up to the champ. "I think you're actually getting ATTACHED to Atom."

"What? You have to joking me Ambush-"

"Nope! You know I'm right Zeus."

"You're crazy. That is the most RIDICULOUS thing I have ever heard!"

"Then why are you getting defensive?"

"I'm not "getting defensive"! I'm just SAYING that I'm not getting attached to Atom!" Zeus snapped as he crossed his arms and looked away from Ambush.

Ambush shrugged,nodding. "Alright,fine. But you should at least TALK to the kid. The way I see it; You both have a bit of a misunderstanding for each other."

Zeus rolled his eyes again.

"Just TRY to talk to him WITHOUT mocking everything he does Zeus. Who knows,you could probably bring the best out of Atom." With that,Ambush left the room.

Zeus stared at the ground for a long time,thinking. He eventually sighed,closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Alright..." Zeus muttered under his breath. "fine. I'll talk to him."


End file.
